Overload
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: When the Omnitrix overloads after being contaminated by flawed DNA and initiates DNA purification mode Ben's Anodite genetics overtake his human. Can he resist the power he now holds or will the strange calling inside him for more drive him mad? BEVIN.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ali no own the Ben 10. Sad but true. I no own.

A/N: This story is dedicated to the wonderful Miryuu-Chan and is based off of her Ben 10 transformation picture. Her artwork is amazing and I recommend you guys check it out! A link to her Deviant art will be posted on my profile, so seriously: Check it out!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly in the perfectly cloudless blue sky and a slight breeze made the tree's sway softly, sensually. The sound of water in a nearby fountain was drowned out by the sounds of cars, laughter, and other normal sounds but still there underneath like a steady hum.<p>

Green grass glimmered in the light, reflected in the nearby shop windows. Windows displaying bathing suits and soft summer dresses. Windows that held the attention of the passing people, drawing them inside for more.

From every street corner rose delightful smells. The smell of hot dogs and barbecue, enticing all who caught a whiff to the vendors who sold them.

All in all it was a perfect summer day...

Except for one thing.

The ground shook lightly, slowly getting more and more extreme, and a loud roar pierced the air as a huge beast came slamming around the corner of the street, waving it's head about wildly and slamming into nearby buildings.

It's muscles rippled beneath black fur and a long spined tail swished behind it. Yellow eyes narrowed as it lowered it's huge head, still shaking it wildly, and another earsplitting roar echoed out.

The surrounding people could only stare in silent shock...

and then chaos.

People were screaming and running, knocking over tables, chairs, and each other. It was complete and utter panic. The streets were full of people rushing away from the rampaging beast as it rushed after them.

Then, with a screech of tires, a familiar green and black car came sliding around the opposite corner of the beast, three familiar teenage heroes inside.

The car slid to a stop in the center of the crowd, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin stepping out and slamming the doors closed.

"Okay, what the hell is that?", Ben asked, eyes wide as he stared at the rampaging monster.

Kevin and Gwen gave matching shrugs, the older of the two putting a hand on the car, absorbing the metal onto his skin.

"No idea, but we can ask it _after_ we pound it."

Ben grinned, twisting the Omnitrix dial to big chill. "Works for me."

He slammed it down, a flash of green light signifying the change, and called out his usual battle cry of Big Chill.

"Let's go!"

There was a collective nod and the battle began, Kevin rushing forward-Ben flying over him- and Gwen sending off a barrage of Mana bolts. The creature immediately began to buck and roar, shaking it's head to get away from the stinging blasts and while it was distracted Kevin slammed a metal fist into it.

It let out an aggravated snarl, striking out, and slammed a paw into the Osmosian, sending him flying by Ben and back into a building. The building collapsed down on him, chunks of concrete falling on top of him. Ben stopped mid-flight to look back at where the other teen was buried, eyes widening briefly before narrowing again.

"Kevin!", He snarled, turning to the giant monster. "You're gonna regret that!"

Going intangible he flew through the beasts massive paw, freezing it right through. At the same time Gwen rushed over to check on Kevin, using Mana to move the fallen concrete from him.

As soon as he was unburied she reached out a hand to help him up. "You okay?"

He pushed her hand aside, standing on his own. "Just _angry_."

"Okay then.", she turned to look at the fight, wincing when Ben was slammed into a hot dog stand, knocking it on top of himself. "We should probably help him."

Kevin cracked his knuckles and dashed forward. "On it."

He rushed forward, slamming into the creature, giving a grin to Ben, who floated forward and breathed a wave of ice at it.

"Alright there Benji?"

Ben grinned. "_I_ wasn't the one knocked into a building."

Kevin grinned, dodging a swat from the beasts tail. "And yet I'm still better looking then you."

Ben scoffed, going intangible as the beast rushed him. "Only in your imagination."

"Are you two done? Cause if you aren't I can wait, It's just that I kind of wanted to take this thing down now,_ before _it really causes damage.", Gwen quipped, giving the two boys a small glare as she sent a stream of Mana around the fighting beast.

The beast was slammed to the ground with a wave of her hand and Ben instantly moved forward to finish it off, taking a deep breath. As the ice collected inside him the beast struggled, thrashing wildly, and Gwen let out a whimper.

"Hurry up! I can't hold it much longer..."

The struggling worsened as Ben blew out, icy cold air hitting the screeching creature just as it broke free from Gwen's Mana, and in the sudden fog all three heroes were thrown back, hit by the beast's massive tail.

Kevin and Gwen were thrown a few feet back, landing harshly on the concrete, barely hurt, but Ben wasn't quite so lucky. Ben being the closest got the full brunt of the creatures powerful tail, body flying through the air and skidding across the concrete before landing beside Kevin's parked car, Omnitrix timing out at the same time.

A roar broke out as the creature, half frozen, struggled wildly, sending small chunks of ice scattering toward Gwen and Kevin as they shakily got back on their feet.

Kevin growled. "What the hell is this thing?"

"Thought you wanted to beat it _then_ find out.", Gwen said quickly, glancing back towards her cousin who wasn't getting up. "Crap! We need to put it down fast!"

"How?", Kevin jumped back as the beast jerked closer to him, snarling wildly. "Nothing's worked so far!"

With a roar the beast broke free of the ice, it's paw slightly bloodied by the effort. Gwen and Kevin barely dodged the flying shards of ice, breathing heavily at the effort.

"I don't know...", Gwen said nervously, glancing back at her cousin, breathing a sigh of relief when Ben sat up slowly, shakily standing back up. "Oh thank god. Ben! Humungousaur!"

The shaky male gave a quick nod, turning the Omnitrix to Humungousaur, "On it!" and slamming the dial.

A flash of light and in his place stood the gigantic dinosaur-esque form of Humungousaur, eyes narrowed. Immediately, albeit shakily, he charged, slamming straight into the rampaging beast.

Shoving it down, he let out a snarl. "Stay down!"

The beast thrashed wildly beneath him, but he held firm, shoving it down farther and expanding to a larger size to add more force.

He gave a grunt as the struggling continued, shooting a glance at Gwen and Kevin. "Little help here guys-"

A giant claw slammed into his chest, straight over the Omnitrix symbol, nails digging into his flesh. A slight yelp tore from his chest as the beast pulled him down and flipped around him, slamming him down on the concrete.

Gwen shot a blast of Mana at it, flinging it off him, but not before it clawed the Omnitrix face, turning it a bright orange. The orange began flashing and a charming female voice rang out.

"_DNA Sample collected_._ Restart initiated._"

Ben immediately transformed back to normal, reaching for his chest where the clawing was. At the same time Kevin slammed into the large beast, slamming his fist into it repeatedly until it stilled, finally silencing.

Climbing off it, the Osmosian gave Ben a concerned glance. "You okay Benji?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah.", hissing as he fingered the cuts. "Just stings.", he glanced down at the creature. "Man that thing was tough."

Kevin nodded. "You're tellin' me."

"I called the plumbers to come get it.", Gwen said quickly, looking over for a second before turning to face Ben, eyes on his chest. "Those look pretty bad. We should probably clean them up."

Ben gave a nod, looking down at the gashes. "I can do it when I get home.", he looked back up at them. "You guys should go with the plumbers when they get here. See what this thing is."

Gwen frowned. "You sure?"

"Yeah.", he glanced around. "I told mom I'd be home in time for dinner tonight anyway and she'll be pissed if I ditch out."

Kevin shrugged. "Your loss Tennyson. Want me to drop you off?"

Ben shook his head. "Nah. I'll be fine. Go with Gwen."

"Alright.", The raven haired teen said softly. "If you're sure."

Ben gave a nod. "I'm sure.", he pulled out his phone, groaning when he saw the screen was cracked. "Oh I am so dead.", he turned it on, satisfied that it worked, and looked back up. "At least it still works. Maybe if I'm home on time I'll get in less trouble over the phone?"

Gwen snorted. "I doubt it."

"Worth a try." Ben grinned, turning just as the plumbers pulled up. "Call me when you find out what it is. I wanna know what to call it when I try it out."

Kevin gave a nod. "Sure thing."

"Be careful. You shouldn't mess around with it to much before we know what it is.", Gwen added.

Ben smirked slightly. "Okay. I got it. Be careful and don't mess with it."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Ben. Remember Ghostfreak?"

"Okay fine. I'll be careful and not mess around with it."

* * *

><p>"I'm sure it's safe.", Ben said, staring down at the face of the Omnitrix.<p>

The silhouette of a large beast was displayed, hulking and wild, and Ben being Ben was so incredibly tempted to try it out. He'd been sitting in his room since dinner, waiting for Gwen to call and tell him it was okay to change into the thing.

Ever since Ghostfreak she'd been anal about having to know everything about an alien before letting Ben use it. All in all it was smart, but really annoying.

Especially now when he wanted to try it out so bad.

After all, the one they'd fought had been pretty epic. It took a beating with little effect and fought just as easily. And that tail! Really, what are the chances that anything would go wrong?

It was just some alien. What harm could trying it out do? They were always safe anyway.

With a deep breath he pushed down the face, a flash of green light filling the room.

* * *

><p>Gwen frowned, looking down at the hulking beast that they'd fought earlier. It looked so sick now that it wasn't fighting. It was bony looking despite it's hulking size, and it's breathing was fast and rapid.<p>

"So...what the hell is it?", Kevin asked from beside her, turning to glance at the plumber who'd worked on it.

The man shrugged. "As far as we can tell? Some sort of genetic anomaly. It's not exactly doing so well. We think it might have been an experiment of some sort that escaped."

Gwen frowned. "So it's not an alien?"

A shake of his head. "Nope. Not even close."

Kevin frowned heavily. "So why could the Omnitrix absorb it's DNA?"

The plumber shrugged again. "Error maybe? Who knows? All I know is that that thing isn't an alien...and it isn't going to last long."

Gwen and Kevin shared a look. "We need to call Ben."

* * *

><p>"<em>DNA Error! DNA Error! Purging fragmented DNA...<em>"

Ben whimpered in agony, unable to make a sound as the Omnitrix face blinked red and pain shot through him from the center of his now black furred chest.

There was a ringing in the background-his cellphone- ,but he couldn't answer. He was honestly shocked that his parents hadn't come up to see what was wrong.

Another whimper ripped from his chest as his body melted down to it's normal size and shape, pain shooting through him. The blinking continued and he felt himself changing more.

"_Restart._"

* * *

><p>Gwen frowned. "He's not answering."<p>

"How much you wanna bet he used it?", Kevin asked, looking at the sleeping beast.

Gwen glanced at him. "We don't have to bet.", she closed her phone. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The face turned green then pure white, the soft female voice of the Omnitrix ringing out.<p>

"_DNA purification engaged._"

His eyes widened.

"Wha-?"

The most intense pain he'd ever felt ripped through him, making him bite his tongue, blood filling his mouth. It felt like his skin was burning...no, everything was burning. Burning away to nothing.

The door burst in and his parents were suddenly there, reaching for him through the haze of pain. Sandra screaming his name in shock while Carl rushed towards him.

He whimpered, looking at them. "W-What's...happening...?"

His body felt so light. So...free.

His skin was glowing from within. Peeling off to reveal a wonderful green. It would have been magical if it weren't for the pain. The mind numbing agony.

And then...it was done.

"_DNA purification complete. Wielder Species: Anodite_"

And he felt something...

Looking down at a glowing body of green energy he felt something deep within himself. And as he looked down at his parents he felt it swell inside him.

"So much _power_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! What an intro! I went with uber drama here so I hope everyone likes. It's a big rush to pull you in...did it work?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ali no own the Ben 10. Sad but true. I no own.

A/N: This story is dedicated to the wonderful Miryuu-Chan and is based off of her Ben 10 transformation picture. Her artwork is amazing and I recommend you guys check it out! A link to her Deviant art will be posted on my profile, so seriously: Check it out!

Response to a Review by: **AnimeaIhazit**

[Q]: If it is showing his true DNA or "Purified" DNA, wouldn't he be that deep redish-pink color?

[A]: Good question. I'm glad you asked. I figured the same thing at first, but Miryuu-Chan drew it as green and requested it be green in the story and it's really grown on me. I mean if you think about it green is Ben's color and I can't really imagine him being pinkish/red/purple. I've decided to explain it as the fact that he wasn't pure Anodite until the Omnitrix's DNA purification so it actually had to rewrite_ his_ DNA and _create_ the rest of the Anodite DNA from scratch, slightly changing it from true Anodite DNA due to the fact that the Omnitrix didn't have Anodite DNA readily available to use on him and so gave it's best effort at creating it by guessing and filling in the blanks of the Anodite DNA Ben already possessed. So really he's a slight offshoot species of Anodite created by the Omnitrix and, while being equally powerful and sharing most traits with regular Anodites, is slightly different from the normal run of the mill Anodite.

If anyone else has anymore questions you can leave them in a review and request that I address them here. Thank you for your time and future questions!

-Ali

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>DNA purification complete. Wielder Species: Anodite"<em>

_And he felt something..._

_Looking down at a glowing body of green energy he felt something deep within himself. And as he looked down at his parents he felt it swell inside him._

"_So much power..."_

* * *

><p>He could feel it. It was thick and sweet and- OH GOD.<p>

His body was full of it, his fingers tingling with it like electricity under his skin. So pure. So very very pure. And unhindered. It was freedom. Living freedom and everything he could ever want in life balled up inside of him, making him glow and making his very blood sing.

He could barely hear his parents calling out to him, worry in their voices. They barely registered past the sheer rush of power enveloping him in it's strong thrall. He could see them and hear them but it was only images and sounds, nonsensical and non-important.

It couldn't compare to what he was feeling inside. Not even close.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Kevin were concerned. Ben hadn't answered and they'd called him <em>twice<em>. Despite how irresponsible and immature he was Ben _always_ answered when they called. He knew how important it was to answer when they called.

A missed call could have all sorts of meanings for them in their line of work, the most extreme of which, but not outside the realm of possibility, being death. Ben understood that better than most what with his position as hero.

So for him to not answer...something must have been wrong.

And the sudden spike of Mana, unlike anything Gwen had ever felt, as they raced to the teen's house, Kevin driving so far above the speed limit and so far below safety standards it wasn't funny, merely added to that assumption.

It felt was like what she felt of Mana only one hundred times as strong and she knew it was only a feedback sensation. Just a taste of whatever it was, lingering like static on her tongue and tingling her fingertips. It was so raw and powerful and untamed it almost made her cry out at the intensity, but she bit her tongue and held it back.

Ben. They needed to get to Ben.

They had to warn him not to use the creature, though if she had to guess her cousin had already used it. She could really only hope the fallout wouldn't be too bad. This was on of those times when she really wished her cousin would listen to her more.

The car skid to a stop outside of her cousins house and she was jolted from her thoughts, almost crying out when she realized the feeling was pouring from her cousin's home.

"Kevin,", She unbuckled herself and jumped from the car, turning to give Kevin a concerned look. "Something's wrong."

He caught the concern quickly, taking off towards the house, Gwen in tow. "Then let's hurry."

They burst through the door and into the living room, shocked by the sound of Ben's parents yelling upstairs. Their voices were panicked and wild and though Gwen and Kevin couldn't make out what they were saying the urgency was clear enough as was the unnatural green glow illuminating the stairwell.

They were up the stairs in seconds, bursting into Ben's bedroom side by side, their eyes widening in mirrored shock at what they saw inside.

"**BEN?**"

* * *

><p>"<strong>BEN?<strong>"

And through the power he heard their voices. Voices that resonated inside him and drew his attention to the two familiar figures.

Why were they so familiar? Why couldn't he think past the tingling in his limbs?

His head was all fuzzy and full of...something. He didn't know what it was but god it was good. It was wonderful and more than anything he'd ever felt and he hated trying to look past it, but _those voices _and_ those faces_.

"Ben...?"

He tilted his head to the side, trying to think past it. Ben? ...Ben? Who was...

Was he...?

"Ben? Ben is that you?"

He was. He was Ben. And this fuzziness covering his senses wasn't supposed to be there. It wasn't right. But who were they-?

"Benji? Benji can you hear us?

His eyes widened as he realized who they were. "G-Gwen? Kevin?", his eyes moved to the other two people in the room. "Mom? Dad?"

Gwen was the first to respond, eyes wide as she stared at her cousin. "Ben? What happened?"

"I-", he looked down at his glowing green arms, extending his hands and flexing them slowly. "I don't know..."

"You're _glowing_ Benji.", Kevin said softly. "How do you _not_ know how that happened?"

"I tried to..." Ben paused, trying to think through the flow of power. "I tried to turn into that thing from earlier and...it hurt. The watch went crazy then...", he looked down at the watch still firmly attached to a glowing wrist. "this."

"We came in during the middle of it all.", Sandra (Ben's mother) said worriedly, eyes taking in her glowing (and floating) son. "I'm going to call Max. M-Maybe he can help?"

Carl (Ben's father) nodded. "It would probably be best.", he led his wife from the room, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

As soon as they were gone Ben turned to his cousin and best friend, eyes full of confusion. He was still having trouble thinking past the hum of pure power filling him and the air around him, but he felt more or less back to himself and fear had settled in as he took in his glowing skin.

Gwen looked at him, moving closer to him and grabbing his hands. "Alright Ben, I need you to tell me everything that happened. Can you do that?"

He blinked, eyes caught on her pale human hands on his glowing green wrists. "I-I don't know.", a look of distress crossed his glowing face. "I can't think right.", his hand went to his head and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "I can't concentrate..."

"Just try Tennyson.", Kevin said with exasperation, though his voice betrayed his concern.

Ben nodded, glowing eyes meeting theirs. "I'll try."

* * *

><p>Hours later Max Tennyson stood in his son's living room talking to his granddaughter and Kevin, though his eyes were on Ben and the Plumber Physician, Bill, who was checking him over.<p>

"He said the watch freaked out. Kept saying 'DNA purification'.", Gwen said softly, her eyes also on her cousin. "Then all he really remembers is pain."

She watched the doctor check over her cousin while fiddling with his glasses, concern clear in her eyes, before turning back to her grandfather and friend. She watched them as they watched Ben and she watched her aunt and uncle watch him too. All eyes were on him.

Her glowing green apparently _Anodite _cousin.

Bill turned away from Ben and made his way over to the waiting crowd, leaving Ben sitting alone on the couch staring down at his glowing effervescent hands. He held a clipboard in one hand and handed it over to Max as he reached them, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"He's a perfectly healthy Anodite...mostly.", The man said, smiling slightly.

Sandra stepped forward, concern for her son coloring her words. "What do you mean _mostly?_"

Max looked down at the chart. "There's some inconsistencies in his vitals. They're close but not quite on par with those of an Anodite."

Gwen frowned. "Where'd you get a sample of an Anodite's vitals?"

"They ain't exactly hanging round here in abundance.", Kevin added.

"Verdona underwent a physical for us last time she was here.", Bill said passively. "Just for future reference. I'm glad she did. Came in handy."

"So his vitals are off?", Carl said softly. "What does that mean?"

Bill took the clipboard back from Max and looked over his shoulder at Ben. "We'll need to do some more tests to see exactly what's different, but my guess would be some sort of genetic anomaly.", he glanced down at the clipboard. "Other than that he seems fine. A bit of trouble maintaining focus, but that's understandable if a bit extreme in his case. His new connection to Mana is a rather large physical and mental change for him. I'd recommend getting in touch with Verdona, maybe see if she could help him to deal with it. If not we have a few plumbers specialized in adjustment, but there's really no substitute for a real Anodite in this case."

Max nodded. "I'll get in touch with her."

"I'm sure she'll come.", Gwen said softly, turning to look over at her cousin. "Can we talk to him now?"

Bill nodded, adjusting his hold on the clipboard. "Certainly. I've done all I can do right now."

Gwen nodded, grabbing Kevin's arm, and headed over to where her cousin sat, staring distractedly at the wall across from him. He looked up at their approach, glowing eyes focusing on them with disturbing intensity.

"What'd he say?", he asked, voice echoing in a way reminiscent of Verdona's.

Gwen glanced at Bill as he left the house, Max seeing him out. "You're healthy for an Anodite, for the most part at least."

Ben frowned. "For the most part?"

Kevin nodded, looking down at him. "Yeah. Apparently your vitals are a bit off."

"Not by too much.", Gwen reassured him. "Bill wants to run some tests to see why your vitals are off. Grandpa Max is going to call Grandma Verdona too, so she can help you deal with this."

Ben looked down at his lap, eyes sad as far as they could tell. "How did this happen? This morning I was a normal human-"

Kevin snorted. "_Normal?_"

"Okay not normal, but I was still human. Now I'm-I'm not.", he looked over at his cousin and friend. "No offense to you guys. Their's nothing wrong with non-human's, but I was human and I'm kind of scared here."

He raised his hands up to the light, his eyes catching his parent's, and sighed. They fell back into his lap and he looked over at Gwen, a small look of discomfort on his face.

"I can't think. It's so hard to think past this... How do you do it Gwen?", he looked at her with a sort of reverence. "How do you think past the constant buzz of it?"

She sat down beside him, looking at him sadly. "It's only background noise for me. I'm not a full Anodite like..." She paused, glancing at her cousin sadly. "I'm not a full Anodite."

Ben heard the unspoken words she'd meant to say despite the fact that she never said them. He heard the unspoken '_Like you_' tacked on to the end of her sentence. And it hit home. Sudden and fast it hit home.

He was an Anodite. A full Anodite.

* * *

><p>Millions of miles away, floating through space, Verdona Tennyson froze. She felt something in the Mana force, a bright brilliant light suddenly flare to life. It was like a thousand suns all together, brighter than anything she's ever felt and she'd felt the life force of the sun.<p>

This was brighter. Brighter than the star, the moon, the sun. This was something else. Something so full to the bursting of life and Mana that she wouldn't believe it if she couldn't feel it humming through the Mana force.

It was a light centered on Earth. The planet of Max and Gwen and Ben. The planet where her heart and her family resided or at least the family that mattered.

The light felt familiar and unfamiliar all at the same time, like a dream of a dream you remember but you don't.

She called out to it through the Mana force thinking it might have been Gwen._ 'Gwen?'_

But it didn't answer and she could feel now that it wasn't Gwen. Close but not quite. It felt new. New and old. Familiar and unfamiliar. And brighter than the Sun.

It was drawing her back to it, whether intentional or unintentional she didn't know, but she knew it needed her then. More than anyone had ever needed her before. And she had no choice but to follow it's call, bound by the brilliant light and Mana.

She turned towards Earth, the call guiding her all the way.

_'W-What's...happening...?'_

She could make out words as she got closer. Words in a familiar voice. Fleetingly familiar. Echoed through the Mana force. Fueled by panic and fear.

Screams and other voices echoing in too. And bright lights and flashes and hints of pain.

Whatever it was it was of her blood. Connected to her line by blood and power.

_'Ben...'_

_'BEN!'_

Yes. Ben.

"Ben."

Her grandson. He was calling her. How-? Mana? It was Mana.

But Ben couldn't-

Ben wasn't-

But that power. That familiarity. It felt so close to her. Close to Gwen. It had to be Ben. There was no one else it could be.

And it felt like an Anodite...

Only different.

_'So much power...'_

Verdona felt concern spike as she felt the full weight of power and Mana hit her, making her close her eyes in agreement.

"So much..._power._"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. School gets in the way of my writing. Darn school. LOL. Anyway, please review! Also, the strange amount of power Ben has will be explained soon enough, but a prize for whoever can guess it.<strong>

**Hint: Mana is power for Anodites and is the essence of life force. What could give Ben more life force?**


	3. AN: This fic is still going!

**Hello All! Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat here! :)**

**I just wanted to let you know this story has not been forgotten. I've been swamped with schoolwork, then the death of a close friend, and Christmas. I'm posting this A/N on all my ongoing fics so you know I haven't given up and will finish them. I apologize for the lack of update once again but have no fear: I'm on it! **

** Thank you all for holding on and cutting me some slack!**


End file.
